The Aftermath
by ISFP
Summary: All Fran knew that in the future Bel-Senpai would fall in love with him. According to Lussuria, the only way to prevent this was for Fran to falsely confess. And so far, Fran wasn't sure if things were going to go as planned. BF mentions of XS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It was a sad sad day when I realized I didn't own Reborn D:

ISFP: So Bel/Fran is probably my OTP. I love these two so much. Right now Fran and Bel are out of character, there is a reason for that, and if you read you'll seeee. Lussuria will maybe be forever out of character, because honestly I have no idea how to write him. Especially when he's the mastermind.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

_Prologue_

The fire blazed behind the two assassins. Belphegor's mink during its destruction of the enemies had also brought half of the forest to its demise. It was nearly three in the morning now, and the tall trees concealed the moon. The roaring flames were their only light. Neither seemed particularly concerned that the fire would soon be pressing at their heels, and continued to jump from branch to branch. It was just another day.

"Moron-Senpai is going to burn down the forest one of these days." Fran commented in his monotonous voice. He brought up the rear while Bel led. It was half because as an illusionist, if things got heated, he would have a better chance of solving it than Prince the Ripper with his knives and wires.

Fran thought he should get a medal when he realized how self-sacrificing this position could be. If sparks were to fly, they'd catch on his over-sized hat, and bring him down into the sea of fire below.

"Ushishishi, Froggy is just jealous of the Prince's power."

"But Senpai you're a fake-prince." Fran retorted only to have a knife thrown at him skillfully.

Bel turned his head to see if he was able to puncture the Kouhai. But yet again, Fran failed to bleed. Frustration arouse, when he effortlessly picked the knife out of his arm (while in mid-jump) and threw it onto the forest floor.

"Ugly Toad." Five more were thrown. Not only had he been stuck on a midnight mission, he had also been assigned (like usual) with the Frog. Now the Prince was vaguely aware that the Kouhai had little to do with the fire, but as heat crawled up his neck and started to draw a sweat, he had decided it was indeed the other's fault.

"Bel-Senpai. Please don't throw knives at me or else I'll have to complain to Long-Haired Captain." He whined as he picked the fourth one out of his hat.

Fran had become fairly aware by now that his sole identity in the Prince's eyes was the prime object for target practice.

"Ushishi, good. Princes shouldn't have to work with peasants."

They could vaguely see the Varia headquarters ahead. Lights were still left on, by either Lussuria or Levi, and the castle-like shape was distinct even through the leaves and smoke.

"Peasants shouldn't have to work with arrogant fake-princes." Fran managed to dodge the next one and it was sent flying through the trees.

As the foliage grew sparse, they were able to slow down a little to a more relaxed pace as the fire began to cease.

"Ushishi. I bet Un-Cute Kouhai secretly likes working with the Prince."

The clearing was becoming closer and closer. The headquarters was less than ten feet away, just enough time for Fran to slip in this next sentence.

"..and what if I do." It wasn't even a question. He said it as if it were a factual statement of your everyday knowledge.

Bel leaped down from the last branch and onto the flat ground leading to their castle. His smile fell when a minute passed without Fran responding.

"Don't say weird things, Frog." General confusion was something the Prince rarely experienced, but what Frog had said was odd. Bel could read people like a deck of cards. He had picked up on the skill for one particular reason, despite being a genius of course. He enjoyed killing people. So if he was able to understand people to the extent where he could find the soonest possible moment to spill their blood-then yes he thought of it as a valuable skill.

Fran leaped down from his own branch to Bel's level. His hat sat lopsided on his head, and he straightened it out before walking nonchalantly forwards past his Senpai.

"Maybe Frog _likes_ the Fake-Prince." The inflection on the word inspired a separate meaning. Once again, like he was stating as something as simple as the weather, he said it. No emotion in his voice, but still it lacked the sarcastic-twang.

"Huh? I said stop being weird Ugly Kouhai." Three knives were thrown into Fran's large hat, and a forth into his left leg.

The headquarters was made of brick stones. It had three floors and a small tower in the west wing. The door was a clunky wooden thing that resembled something from the middle ages. A large latch was used as an outside lock. It ran across the middle and connected with its end counterpart on the other side.

Before opening, Fran turned back to Bel, "Ah Idiot-Senpai can't understand." He let out an overly dramatic sigh, held up his hands in a comically defeated way, and yawned, "Too bad."

Fran pressed his ring into the slot on the lock. With a twist, and his flames, the door sprung open as it did for ever member of the Varia. He slipped inside and disappeared from Bel's vision as he yelled, "Hey Frog!"

* * *

The un-cute Kouhai had a tendency to act like nothing mattered. Bel knew this. Bel also knew that the two of them were total and complete enemies. That's the way their constant partnership worked; they hated each other. So as the Prince tossed and turned in his king sized bed, he tried to figure these things out.

The Frog had already retired to his locked room before he could catch him. Was he doing this on purpose? Just to screw with Bel? That was a possibility. But usually the Kouhai would just rely on quick jabs and effective insults, rather than something so confusing.

It could be a practical joke.

But still, the Froggy's were usually 'anonymous' and cheap with little overall thought involved.

Maybe he meant it in a friendship sort of way.

Bel shivered. Him and the Toad friends? That was not possible. Seeing as how both of them weren't compatible with people to begin with, that could be almost, almost ruled out.

Then there was the last one.

_Like_? What was that supposed to mean? The Prince tried to push the theory out of his mind. Big Sis-Lus and the Prince had this conversation once, when a few months after he joined Varia. A rather unwelcoming memory accompanied by another just awkward one.

"_Where are Boss and Loud Captain?" An eleven-year old Belphegor yawned sleepily as he exited his room, and padded into the kitchen._

_Lussuria sat at the counter on the far stool. His face blanached at the question, and his answer had a stutter. _

"_W-well they-y're just tired from a mission."_

_Bel threw one of his uniquely shaped knives whizzing past Lussuria. It clipped off a lock of his neon green hair, and stuck into the wall behind him. _

"_You're lying." Bel crossed his arms impatiently and huffed. Lussuria knew it wasn't his fault. Bel had joined the Varia when he was at such a young age that love was the most deadly sickness one could catch. And growing up as a cold-blooded assassin, there was really no time for those kinds of discussions. _

"_Well you see Boss and Squalo-Chan l__**ike**__each other." Lussuria emphasized. In times like this he really proved himself as the 'nanny' of the household. _

_Bel narrowed his eyes hidden by long bangs, "No they don't. Boss and Squalo are rivals"_

_Lussuria sighed…this conversation was really heading in that direction huh?_

_And so began the horribly uncomfortable (scarring moment of Bel's childhood) explanation between the differences in like and __like__, and what people do when they __like__ each other. _

Bel felt like vomiting when he thought of the fact that the un-cute Kouhai may have just confessed to him, and that by confessing to him he wanted to do the things Lus had said. But maybe he was just thinking about this too hard. He'd find Frog in the morning and threaten him into explaining himself.

Placing his silver crown on the nightstand next to him, he finally fell asleep.

_Morning_

Bel sat on the black leather couch fuming with frustration. The platform television screen across from him was shut off, and in fact the house was rather quiet. The living room and the kitchen had been combined into one very large room. With all the ruthless fights that occurred here, walls often got taken out in the process, so the less the better.

He threw knives at the dart board across from him. He was waiting for Frog to come downstairs, and his plan was simple. Throw a knife at his leg, in which he would fall to the ground, and be in a position where he would have to explain himself or the Prince would kill him.

Seemed reasonable right?

He heard the footsteps of Levi in the kitchen. Surprisingly the only one who could cook in the Varia was him. Since they usually didn't have 'organized' meals there were rare times when they were all at the house ready to eat at the same time.

But in those rare moments, Levi was bullied into cooking.

He would wait another five minutes for the Kouhai before going out to find him on his own.

Ten seconds had passed, and Bel had already had enough. Princes do not wait for anyone. To the right of the room there was a staircase to the second level of the castle. With no railing, there was about fourteen steep stairs that led up to a narrow hallway.

Lussuria was heading down, as soon as Bel wanted to go up.

"Where's Frog?" He asked from the base of the stairs. Lussuria paused in thought on about the twelfth.

He placed a finger to his high-boned cheek in a thinking posture. "Hmmm I think he left early to go train with Mukuro."

_Shit. _

Of course he would choose this day to go train with the Pineapple. He couldn't exactly go hunt them down. Even if he could manage to detect their location, they were probably fighting in layers of layers of illusions. Not something the Prince felt like dealing with.

"Is something wrong Bel-Chan?"

If Lussuria would have any secret talent it would be radar for all homosexual related problems. Because Lussuria was well…the one who would know best. He also probably wouldn't let this go either. No matter how much the Prince could laugh or be violent, a subject like this Big Sis-Lus would not abandon.

Bel didn't answer and tried to push past muttering something to himself, "Nothing. Just something about the mission yesterday." His usual smile had been hardly present on his face all morning. After he got down to the bottom of this, he would kill the Toad for starting this whole ordeal in the first place.

"O~ooh so did you figure it out? Poor Fran-Chan, he was probably planning that I'd find you first."

Wait a second. Did this mean the Gaylord knew about this before Bel did? Bel thought this concerned the Prince more than anyone else. And since when did Kouhai and Lussuria start talking to each other? Usually Ugly Kouhai would just insult him, like everyone else and go on his way.

"Ushishishi." Bel clutched a knife in his hand and his grin was anything but humorous, "You should tell the Prince."

Lussuria readjusted his red-rimmed boxy sunglasses. About half an hour later Belphegor would have a lot of his current troubling predicaments cleared up. And well, Lussuria could explain everything to the best of his abilities, but he was still in the process of what he would do about the aftermath.

_-Chapter 1-_

There was one thing Fran really disliked about Mukuro. With his sixth sense or whatever, pineapple-telepathy, he could tell when something was causing Fran to be in a bad mood. He couldn't even begin to fathom how he did this, because his face, body, and all things that could reveal emotions-remained in a constant state of boredom.

When Mukuro did pick up on this bad mood, he would train Fran twice as hard. 'Tough love' he supposed. Whatever.

Stupid was what it really was.

Fran didn't think of it as a confession. He was just vaguely mentioning a new development that had been involved with his feelings for False-Prince. He dealt with how Lussuria advised. It was just a little thing Bel-Senpai could keep in the back of his mind. Not like it really mattered. Maybe there was another positive side to it. This could cause Bel-Senpai to lay off torturing him for a while.

When he had had that discussion with Lussuria about it (you don't want to know how it came up), Lussuria was more than happy to offer his advice. He probably hadn't gotten any homo-drama since Boss and Girly-Captain got together.

He could care less about how this situation was going. He was just that type of person, a personality that does not care. That's why he was able to wear the 666 Hell Ring with ease. But the outcome of this, the thing he had tried to prevent by confessing, was lingering in the back of his mind.

Mukuro had to disappear and during his final move left Fran completely soaked with a wave of water. The sun was bright and hot today. The leaves were destroyed from the night before let immense amounts of sun in. Though it helped with drying his clothes; his Varia coat was large and heavy when wet.

He stripped it off, and threw it over his shoulder. The navy blue turtle-neck still clung to his lithe body, but at least he could move better. This was how he walked into the Varia headquarters.

Pale sea-foam green hair stuck to his face, several wounds on visible areas, and in entirety he just looked like he had got a serious ass-whooping.

His plan was to just sneak upstairs for a shower, but just his luck that wouldn't work out.

"VOIII FRAN where have you been?"

Fran cringed at the boomingly loud voice. He didn't know how Squalo had managed to hear the door open with the already boisterous noises of the other members, plus the sound of the television. The Varia was always lively, clamorous, and in an overall opinion never peaceful. The members' constant verbal attack on each other was the main cause of it.

Sure enough he appeared before Fran laughing.

"Fran! You look like you get your ass kicked!"

_See, ass-whooping…there we go._

Senpai and Lussuria were nowhere in sight. Things were going well then.

Squalo was laughing at Fran's current state of being, only just for the number of times that Fran had commented when Squalo was in the same state.

Why had he joined this bunch of weirdos again?

He made his move to leave and head towards his room, but he just had to retaliate first.

"Hey, Girly-Haired Captain, make sure to shut your door better so I don't have to know every time you're wet."

The Captain's grey eyes widen in shock for a split second, until his face turned a red color from either rage or sheer embarrassment. He drew his sword and began to yell threats at the boy, while Fran calmly began to walk up the stairs leaving small puddles of water behind him.

"VOOII brat I'll slice you to pieces!" Squalo called from the stairs gritting his teeth menacingly. Fran waved him off casually, and headed for the shower.

Fran found that the second story of the headquarters was by far the creepiest. It was narrow, and dimly lit. It seemed out of place in this expensive elegant castle. The floorboards creaked under his feet, and on occasion one of the four hanging lights would flicker out.

There were three bedrooms on this level. The first one seen was Levi's on the left side, the Lussuria's on the right, and then only a few steps down from that was Fran's. His bedroom was towards the back and faced the second stair case leading up to the third level.

Since he was the newest member of the Varia, he was assigned to the smallest room. Fran didn't mind this so much as it was still better than anything he had lived in as a child. With a double bed, a medium-sized television on a stand, and his personal connected bathroom, it was heaven.

He threw his clothes aside onto the floor, and stepped into the steaming hot water.

Everything was going to plan of course. All that was left was to talk to the Gaylord about his own discussion with Bel-Senpai.

After all, it was his idea.

"_Fran-Chaaan I need to talk to you~" _

_It was around five, Fran was preparing for his midnight mission with Bel, and the last person he really wanted to talk to was Lussuria. He was actually the Varia member that he tolerated the most;, he was the only one who didn't threaten to kill him on a daily basis. _

_He twisted the door knob open and stepped inside. _

"_Fran we need to talk about Bel." He spoke as if this was gossip, and Fran knew this would be a conversation that he did not want to put up with. _

"_You mean fake-prince? What about him?" Fran asked his back turned from Lussuria. _

"_Well, I think that Bel-Chan __**likes **__you." _

_Fran spun around and a hint of surprise may have just slipped onto his blank face. What? WHAT? He was so repulsed by the idea, that some of his dangerous aura may have leaked out enough for Lussuria to become aware of it. _

"_No, I mean not right now, but in the future I think that Bel will like you in a romantic, lovey-"_

_Fran cringed and had to interrupt before his description turned anymore gruesome, "What are you talking about?" His voice held a deadly serious undertone._

_There began the discussion of the plan. Fran only agreed to it, because he had already decided that Lussuria had the best 'sense' when it came to homo. Because Lussuria was well…the one who would know best._

_The only way, according to Lussuria, was for Fran to falsely confess to Bel-Senpai. He told Fran that Bel would become so disgusted by it, that he could never even think about him in THAT way. _

_It didn't make sense. But a lot of things didn't make sense. Like driving, during a skid you're supposed to turn the wheel in the direction you're skidding, and then you would gain control again and everything would be fine. So that's what Lussuria told him to do- drive right into the skid. _

Fran closed his eyes and rinsed the watermelon soap out of his hair. Well the sooner the better to get this situation out of the way.

_The last thing I'd need was to end up in a relationship with that egotistical feigned-prince._

* * *

The Prince was stunned. Absolutely stunned. Big Sis-Lus had explained the situation in more detail. Fran liked the Prince. Why in the world would Fran like him?

He leaned against the wall of his bedroom, trying to fight off his fiftieth headache.

So this wasn't a joke.

How was he supposed to deal with this? Maybe just ignore the situation entirely? Obviously, he couldn't even think about returning the affection. Because he was a Prince and the Frog was a boy peasant.

Though in the right lightening, Fran could have a certain feminine glow to him-No. This was ridiculous. Princes shouldn't be even bothering with these trivial matters. He should be off killing commoners.

But for some reason, the words said by the Frog would just not leave his mind.

* * *

ISFP: Soooo plot twist(does it even count when the plot isn't developed yet?)! Note: neither Bel or Fran are homophobes, they just are horrified with being involved in a romantic way with each other.

So I have the rest of this story pretty much mapped out, I just need motivation to fuel my writer batteries! And those in the best form would be your REVIEWS!

Questions? Comments? LET ME KNOW WITH YOUR REVIEW!

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey you know that really cool show Hitman Reborn? Guess who owns it? Not me. Good try though.

ISFP: SJFHSKJ THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING AWESOME FANTASTIC DYING WILL INSPIRING FLAME LIGHTING REVIEWS! THEY MEAN SO MUCH! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!

I hope you still like it after this chapter…it's quite…fluffy. D: Oh I apologize for any grammatical spelling mistakes, I feel as though there are more in this chapter….

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D

* * *

Chapter 2 Games and Not-Dates

Fran had already thought of the outcomes of him confessing. As Pineapple-Head told him once, that as an illusionist you had to analyze every aspect of the situation in order to form the perfect attack, and it was the only way your illusions would be believe able. Fran had thoroughly developed this skill until he was one of the three who could fool the Vendice.

First was that Prince the Ripper would turn him into sashimi the next time he saw him. That wasn't one of Fran's favorite. The second was that Bel-Senpai would sick his little mink on him. Lastly, the third was that when they went on their next mission together that Fran would 'mysteriously' disappear.

Huh, they all had to do with violence for some reason.

Those results could be why Fran planned to make himself scarce around the Varia today.

Yesterday, after his shower he was able to get off with staying upstairs, but he highly doubted that Squalo would not make a comment today.

Plus Luss-san would probably corner him into having a discussionabout how things were going. Another talk and he would be digging his own grave.

It was nine in the morning, too early for Fake-Princes to get up. Royalty awoke for no one. So Fran took the opportunity to slip downstairs and scout out breakfast.

Yes, even though they were a very wealthy group of assassins; food was hard to come by in this house. Big Sis Lus was the only one who ever wanted to go shopping, but as determined as he may start out to be; he got distracted very easily. They had to lock away all cute things in the world in order for him to stay on track.

Can you picture anyone else grocery shopping?

Fran chuckled to himself at the image of Loud-Idiotic-Captain pushing the cart. He would start spouting profanities non-stop.

Despite the fact that they never had any ingredients, the kitchen was quite expansive. All the appliances were up to date, and there was five tiled countertops surrounding them.

Instead of a table there was a few chairs pushed up against the counters. Most of the members ate their meals on the couches, but occasionally they were forced to sit elsewhere after the Loud-Captain yelled about how the trash left so much trash.

Fran placed his hat on one of the counters so he could reach over his head to sift through the cupboards above the refrigerator. Nothing. There were a few empty boxes, and the fridge only contained rotten leftovers. It was a shame that the pizza delivery refused to come anymore after Levi-san opened the door.

When the lightening-pervert handed him the check with Vongola-Varia spread all over it, the poor delivery boy almost wet his pants. The image of seeing the others in the background with Bad-Tempered captain throwing wine glasses, and Bel-senpai knives, was the last straw.

_Damn these high selves._

Standing on the tips of his toes, Fran tried to see the back; due to his height disadvantage it was an impossible struggle. He pushed one hand down on the counter for support and the other clutched the edge of the shelf trying to ease himself up. His feet were barely off the ground.

"Ushishi," a familiar voice rang throughout the room.

For a split second Fran almost panicked and flopped backwards. He was able to keep his composure, and looked over his shoulder to acknowledge Bel-senpai's gaze.

"Bel-senpai. Only a really twisted person would watch others struggle."

After throwing a few knives the Prince simply turned on his heel and stalked towards the sofa.

Because even though Fran didn't realize, Belphegor was only looking at one thing in the room.

A certain Frog.

* * *

There were a lot of things wrong with the un-cute kouhai. The most important, he didn't bleed. Bel came to the conclusion that this was because of the illusions. But still he had never seen the boy even show a fraction of pain or a sliver of a wound. It was maddening, and something that he truly despised about the Frog.

He was also a smart ass. There was no other way to phrase it. He had developed the ability to insult people until their control snapped.

So 98% of the time, the Prince's only goal with Froggy was to kill him in the most gruesome torturous way. That's what he did best. He was born to be an assassin. To him watching people gush blood from being sliced from his knives was just as important as breathing.

He was an acclaimed genius, but his true skill was only present on the battle field. The fact that a stupid commoner boy who took pleasure out of making the Prince angry (and no one wanted that) could possibly have feelings for him, was out of his mental capacity.

The bigger question is: was the ugly Toad really gay?

How could he tell? The only person he had to compare to was Mama-Luss. And Froggy was definitely not like Lussuria.

He looked out of the corner of his eye. The un-cute kouhai wasn't dressed for his mission yet. Instead he was wearing a thin-strapped black tank-top. It was low-cut and displayed his pale collar bone and shoulders. His patterned shorts hung a little above his knees. They were loose and made his small hips look even more petite.

So maybe Froggy was a little feminine, but miles away from being Luss.

Bel shook his head. The only reason Fran existed in the Varia was to A. be Mammon's replacement, and B. supply the Prince with a personal target dummy.

"Bel-senpai someone ate all the food" the whining monotonic voice interrupted his thoughts. He landed swiftly back down to his feet, and faced the senpai.

"Ushishi not the Prince's problem un-cute kouhai." He put his feet up on the square autumn and placed his hands behind his head.

Bel heard a sigh, and then loud footsteps trudging up the stairs.

What did the Frog like about the Prince? Belphegor had no idea. Of course, who wouldn't be attracted to him, being royalty and all, but Fran seemed to not be interested in that.

In fact he blatantly refused to acknowledge the fact that he was a Prince. So if it wasn't that, what could it be?

Maybe this really was a big joke! The Frog hadn't shown any romantic attraction signs before. He had only shown general hatred for the Prince.

'I can't stand that guy's type' or 'such a poor excuse for a living thing' those were not considered words of endearment.

So it was a joke, that was the only logical explanation right?

He flung a knife into the wall. The spot had been cut into several times, and there was a growing indent forming.

Maybe he should joke right back! Yeah that was it. Froggy shouldn't forget that two could compete in his game.

And Princes always win.

* * *

"_Fran-chan there is one more thing." Lussuria started his expression more nervous than before. "Bel-chan is smart. He won't believe you if you just say it." _

_The feeling of dread started to eat the illusionist's insides. _

"_You have to act like it too." _

_No way. No way in hell. Even if it would be for pretend, he could never attempt to display affection for that wicked, disgusting, cruel, idiotic, terrifying, disgrace for a human._

"_Frannie-chan can you do that? It's the most important part of the plan." Lussuria was fidgeting with his hands anticipating Fran's response._

_He grimaced. This was only way to make sure that Bel-senpai would never actually have feeling for him. Who knows what he would be capable of?_

"_The more you act like it, the sooner he'll reject you. And then you can go back to hating each other." He put a comforting hand on Fran's shoulder as a parent may do to their child. A small smile graced his face. _

"_Can you do that Fran?" _

_Instead of screaming every obscene protest that was on the tip of his tongue; he nodded grimly. _

_Never once did he think that Mama-Luss, the queer, would have an entirely different scheme on his mind. _

Fran tried to shove the memory aside as he got dressed. He always had a habit of procrastinating with things he didn't want to do. But this wasn't something that could be shooed away until the very last minute. That wasn't how it worked.

He set the frog hat on his bed as he pulled the navy blue turtle neck over his head. He could do this. In illusions he had to make people appear as their normal selves. He had to know the right expressions and movements they would make. It was like painting a scene for a play.

He could do this.

He still hadn't cleaned the mud off from his black boots from the night before, and he knew sooner or later the long-haired commander would start yelling him and the piles of dirt left. He could risk another day. His room was cleaner compared to the others already, except for Squalo's but he spent more time in the Boss's than in his own.

Fran wasn't surprised to see that Bel-senpai was still on the couch. He was the laziest Fake-Prince Fran had ever met.

"Where is Froggy going?" The voice stopped Fran right before he was able to leave. His hand clutched the door. He frowned at the predicament.

_Damn it. So close. _

"Away from Fallen-Princes."

Six sharp knives implanted themselves into his back. Fran was impressed that senpai had managed to coordinate it from the distance. Especially since there were no wire attached to his body. Each puncture was like a little Lussuria screaming at him to be nice.

He took a deep breath and every curse word ever invented was running through his mind as he prepared the next sentence.

"Senpaii please don't stab me. I'll have to ask permission from loud-captain to kill you."

Being kind was not one of Fran's talents.

"I'm buying food. Stupid-senpais can come if they're hungry."

As soon as the phrase left his mouth, he was ready to tie a rope around his neck.

Curse the Moron-Prince. Curse the homo who had suggested this. Curse Squalo for kidnapping him in the first place. Curse the Varia.

If he wasn't so interested in the Bad-Tempered Boss's power, Fran would've found a way to escape by now. Gor some reason he always seemed to have the wrong timing. The stupid-senpai always slowed him down.

He stepped outside, the door falling shut behind him.

The grass surrounding the castle/headquarters was still wet from the rain last night. The leaves on the remaining trees, that weren't destroyed in the fire, had droplets of water dripping from them. Despite the storm from the night before, the sun gleamed down on them today.

The air smelled clean and fresh and Fran took a deep breath enjoying the environment. He liked the clear sky; it was pretty. This one moment of silence felt tranquil.

That was until he noticed Bel-senpai following behind him.

_Tch darn. I didn't think he'd actually come along._

"Bel-senpaiii, being with the worst kind of person is ruining my appetite."

Another set of knives protruded into Fran's back. Their route to the outside world was through the path that senpai had destroyed. They weren't able to quickly move from branch to branch, and had to shuffle through the muddy ashes. The death aura radiating from senpai was less intense than usual, and it made Fran more uncomfortable.

* * *

The trademark grin slipped from the Prince's face when Fran's back was turned.

_This is weird. _

Maybe the Frog was truly dedicated to this. There was really only one way to test it, and the opportunity to ask had been created. See, the Varia didn't keep secrets well. Even though their headquarters was massive there was not an ounce of privacy.

As soon as Bel would open his mouth, Levi or Squalo or God forbid Mama-Luss would overhear.

So that was the main reason he was tagging along. That and he was a Prince, and Princes could do whatever they wanted. His shoes were becoming scuffed with the messy surroundings. The tree's that had been torched branches had been reduced to pathetic twigs. Some of the weaker ones towards the base were snapping off onto the ground.

Their footsteps and the falling of branches were the only noises.

"Bel-senpaiii being with the worst kind of person is ruining my appetite."

God, that monotone was so irritating! Why couldn't Fran have a voice or personality that fit his appearance? Like a nice, cute one, that laughed at everything Bel said but cowered when the Prince fought.

_What the fuck? What did the Prince just think? Ugh Mama-Luss has been around the Prince too much._

"Oi Fallen-Prince, you're making me feel uncomfortable with your evil intent."

"Shishi is Froggy scared?"

There was no reply. The burnt part of the forest ended a few feet away from the main road that ran through the area. It had been there for awhile and was in need of being repaved. The only other form of civilization was a small town inhabited by mostly farmers that owned sections of land ways away from their headquarters.

Since the population was so low, the only store that wasn't family owned was miles away.

Today was a Farmers Market day, and a couple miles down the road there was a section of land devoted to the occasion.

"Senpaii can I drive your car?"

One of the illusionist's jobs was to disguise all of the Varia's Mafia equipment from the outside world. For one point this would hide their location from enemies, and the other to keep the general public unaware of their true identity.

So next to the main road, there was an illusion of a large tree. It actually was a small storage space for their vehicles. They could keep them at the base but that would mean having to drive through a dense amount of foliage to drive through. Air bikes, would be more convenient for the obstacles of their location, but think about the heart attack one commoner would receive when they saw someone flying over the trees.

"Ushishi. No. Only the Prince drives the chariot." He pulled the keys out of his back pocket.

A black sleek Ferrari rolled out on command. It was thinner than the usual model, and ran faster as well. It was polished, and elegant, with shinning silver rims, and tinted windows. A car fit for a prince. The wheel needed only a little touch to turn, and the interior gleamed with leather.

* * *

Fran sat in the back seat.

Since he was only a replacement, he wasn't allowed his own transportation device, and instead had to be driven around by everyone else. He also was recruited by the Varia at an age where he had not learned to drive properly yet, so the matter of buying him something had been silenced then. If Mammon's feet were able to reach the pedals he could've used his. But this way he became the designated backseat driver.

Squalo was his favorite and would start yelling vulgar language even at such little things. He had also invente new undiscovered ways to give the finger every time he got behind the wheel.

Bel-senpai didn't have as much of a problem with road rage as he did speeding. He tended to ignore all road direction signs and had been pulled over several times because of it. Nothing could block a Prince, even traffic safety.

He often feared for his life in these situations, and due to his habit of commenting on driving techniques he was forced to sit in the back seat where it was easier to ignore.

Fran plastered his face against the windows. He could see the rolling hills of the farm land, and the owners astonished stares at seeing something so wealthy. They were all poor farmers living off their own self-made supplies with hand woven clothing and naïve ideas of what truly existed in those outside cities.

They lived in tight communities that had been developed through generations, nobody moved in and nobody broke out. They were innocent and sheltered.

Funny compared to what was taken place no idea right under their noses.

This was his chance. This was Fran's one chance. If in this time period, he could get Bel-senpai to reject him, everything could go back to normal. Well as normal as an independent assassination squad could be.

_There could be anything that idiotic-senpai could say. It could be anything, as long as it's derogatory enough. _

The car swerved to the side. Commoners gaped at the expensive looking machine. Fran debated whether he should have covered it with an illusion or not.

The whispering started when Bel stepped out. His crown drew almost as much attention as the car did, and the proud way he carried himself showed his princely manner.

Fran turned his head towards Bel-Senpai, and covered his mouth from view with his hand. He then proceeded to say loudly, "Senpaiii I think your tiara is drawing attention to us."

He simply snickered, before pushing a knife into the kouhai's shoulder for saying 'tiara'.

The market consisted of a dozen booths set up selling produce. There was a small park set up for children a bit away and it was nothing special. Surprisingly, next to the families there were a lot of young and old couples walking with each other. The quaint atmosphere and this was one of the main town attractions it was a prime spot for dates.

They were standing pretty close together as well. Fran could smell Bel's shampoo and the musky masculine scent of body soap. He was also aware how much bigger he was. Not that he was fat, no. He was talking about how his lean shape with board shoulders towered over Fran's.

To say that Belphegor and Fran were unsure how to behave around normal people was an understatement. They didn't understand that knife throwing, giant frog hats, and their overall behavior were not appropriate for public outings. Fran thought that was the main reason why people gawked at them. Then he noticed that next to the pointed stares, there were giggles, and shy smiles.

It took a bit for him to put two and two together.

Two men coming out of the same car.

Two men appearing to go out to a popular romantic area.

Two men walking very close together.

_Holy God! They think I'm on a date with the moron-senpai!_

He eyed the fallen-Prince to see if he had realized it too. On the contrary, Bel just believed that they were awed by royalty. Fran took a deep breath.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid. People wouldn't just assume that, that's preposterous. _

Still, he felt the urge to back away from his senpai. If he was the type of person to make a scene; he would scream about how they were really dire enemies. Yell about how much he truly despised the senpai and how he would never even consider being 'with' him. But that wasn't his nature and the Perverted-Peacock-Homo's words echoed in his mind, so he suppressed the urge.

The Prince was not entirely sure why the un-cute kouhai had been acting so different. Usually he acted as if he had the plague. He wasn't sure of the extent the Frog would go to for this. But if standing closely to the Prince, was part of this game, the Prince would allow it.

As they strolled throughout the area, Bel suddenly popped the 'question'.

"Why does Froggy like the Prince?" Bel was establishing himself as a competitor. After all, being disgusted and rejecting Fran would be giving in to this joke; that's exactly what the Frog wanted he bet.

Yes, so instead Bel was going to play along, until Froggy admitted that he had been playing all along.

This was the only way to not loose.

And as he stated before, Princes always win.

But a little part of him, a little minuscule part, was curious about what Fran could come up with.

* * *

ISFP: So Fran is pretending to like Bel…and Bel thinks it's a game so he's going to pretend to like Fran.

WHAT THE HELL AM I WRITING?

Sorry if you disliked this chapter…I didn't like this chapter. I was totally uninspired after I figured out that Fran will probably not be in the series anymore *finished the final future arc* Damn Tsuna why'd you have to save the world? T.T

BUT PLEASE REVIEW TO THE EXTREME!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know that really awesome anime Reborn? Guess who doesn't own it? Me.

ISFP: HELLLOO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS~! As usual excuse any grammar mistakes-I really wanted to get this up tonight :D Sorry updating will be start to become difficult as I have to make my cosplays for fanime…dumb four pocket Varia coat…giant frog hat…. Anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (P.s. sorry if you're a Levi fan…I just don't know how to write him)

WARNING: Frog Molesting

* * *

How could this possible happen?

How was, he a straight Prince, currently doing these sorts of things to a disgusting commoner? How in the world were their lips clashing together? Why were his hands running up, under, and all over this boy that he _hated_ with an undeniable passion? Bel's legs were wedged between Fran's; propping him onto the counter and forcing him to remain still. Their lower anatomy was close enough to make any heterosexual uncomfortable.

How could this possibly happen?

His tongue swept over the kouhai's and began to explore every tooth, cheek, and corners of the moist mouth. Bel would move down and lick the skin. Nip gently into the area and feel the flesh squeeze between his teeth before releasing.

How did it come to this?

He supposed it started around six this morning.

* * *

"_I like everything about Bel-senpai." _

_Bel looked shocked, absolutely stunned. The confession was blunt with not even a hint of a quiver in his flat voice. Defiant, honest eyes that looked straight past his bangs. The Prince bought every word. He didn't ask any questions. He tried to refrain from saying something stupid and kept his mouth shut. _

_Fran came closer. Bel could feel their jacket fabric touching each other. Suddenly everyone was gone. The area had cleared out entirely, and it was just the two of them. Not only that but there seemed to be no natural light, only a strange sort of spot light coming down from the sky above illuminating Froggy._

_His face was gorgeous, and as it leaned towards his own; the Prince became too entranced to realize what was about to occur. _

_His voice was low, and sent shivers up his spin. "Perhaps…Bel-senpai, doesn't believe me." A hand snuck its way up to the back of his head, and gently pushed their lips together. He closed whatever space remained between them, and intertwined his fingers with his senpai's blonde locks. Fran deepened the kiss, and soon Bel became aware of how flush their bodies were against one another. _

_That and how the kouhai's hips began to rock against his in a slow grinding motion. He wasn't sure how to react! He had seen movies before, well not movies with guys, but movies in general where this kind of thing occurred. And Fran was not a girl, so Bel __should __be disgusted by now, right? Right?_

_But somehow as though his body was being pulled by some exterior magnetic force, he placed his hands around Froggy's waist. It was slim and fit between his palms perfectly. The kissing continued air supply was beginning to deplete and the need for oxygen would separate them soon enough. _

_Whether it was the persistent rocking motion of Fran's hips or something else a feeling coursed through Bel's body and downwards. Specifically, a certain area of Bel's anatomy that should not be reacting this way to a man's (especially an un-cute kouhai's) touch._

_Almost instantly noticing this, the younger boy reached downwards and-_

That's when the Prince woke up, and a feeling of ultimate panic set it.

As he sat up in bed, the battle genius couldn't even begin to make sense of it all. See, the first ten seconds of the dream were the only thing that actually happened. Fran had just confessed his feelings and there was the end of reality.

After that, it was a scene from a porno film that he had once seen Levi watching. Except in this case it wasn't the large breasted girl, but a small green haired boy.

He weaved a hand through his hair, and tried to remain calm. Because that's what princes were: they were calm. He looked downwards, at least it wasn't a full blown, well you know. He felt around the sheets-dry thank God-imagine the types of remarks he'd get if he had to change them. Still, he was an assassin for Christ's sake! What happened to his usual peaceful dreams of ripping bodies opening and spilling their blood? Those were the kind of things he should be thinking about.

Bel stood up wobbly and kicked away the random articles of clothing in order to carve a path towards the bathroom.

He turned that water on ice cold, for two reasons. One to snap him out of whatever alternate universe yesterday had sent him to, and two, to cool his little 'friend' down there.

* * *

Lussuria and Xanxus were not morning people. The ever ecstatic nanny of the Varia required the early hours to recharge his batteries. Boss was in a naturally foul mood, and at the time of awakening was its peak. Bel himself was not an early riser. Princes should always have the luxury to sleep in, and with his lazy attitude he was usually the last one up.

But this morning that wasn't the case. As predicted, Boss and Mama-Luss were absent, but sitting around the kitchen and living room were the other three members of the squad.

It wasn't a surprise to see Levi, since he was so eager to please the Boss, he would be up and roaring before anyone else. Froggy had morning training with Mukuro and was accustomed to it. Squalo now was a shock. Usually around this hour, he'd still be in bed being fucked by Boss.

Squalo was leaning against the counter; long white hair cascading over one shoulder. Across from him perched on top of the stool was Bel's current object of perplexity.

"Senpai," a droll monotone started, "both you and Squalo-san are up early."

He slid over towards them, "Shishi the Prince rises whenever he wants to."

Froggy didn't comment and propped his elbow up on the table, supporting his chin with his hand. "Oooh. That reminds me, Boss didn't rape loud-commander last night so he's ok to fight today."

Opposed to the usual, rather violent retort, Squalo snorted. "Voi, not like you can talk Fran."

_What is Squalo talking about?_

For a normal person, there would be a pause in the conversation as they would become confused by this statement and take a moment to recollect their thoughts, but not Fran. He would choose to be a smart-ass over understanding the situation any day.

"Squalo-san's talking funny. He's had one too many bangs against the head board."

This time however, the reaction was quite violent. He whipped out his sword from his sleeve, and swung it at the boy. He managed to dodge just in time, and it only ended up shaving a sliver of fabric off of his hat.

"Brat! I'll slice you to death! Last night I walked by Bel's room and I heard him with yo-"

Bel's prided himself in his quick thinking.

"Shishishi Squalo is going senile." He interrupted. His grin seemed to assure both members that he wasn't trying to cover anything.

"Voii! I'm only thirty-five you lousy brats!" He stalked away, huffing. His face as red as a tomato from anger, but was far too tired to execute his destruction of either one of them.

The light was fading in through the kitchen windows, and just as Bel was about to turn away a small monotone voice caught his attention.

"Fake-Prince." He scowled as he turned around and flung a knife into the kouhai's arm. As soon as he was about to yell at the boy for calling him that-Fran continued with his sentence.

"I don't remember being in your room last night." The neutral eyes that stared into where Bel's would be, the unfaltering voice, the scent of vanilla and sea-salt flooded his senses, and it drew him back into his dream.

"_I like everything about Bel-senpai."_

_The younger boy reached downwards and-_

Sometimes the best response was none at all, and following that Bel spun on his heel. He started to walk in the opposite direction with his back turned when a stiff apple bounced against the back of his head. Knives were thrown in response, and he turned around scowling.

How could he have dreamt about this annoying little peasant?

Froggy picked them out of his bicep, bent, and threw them onto the ground without even as much as a flinch of pain. "Why did idiot-captain say I was in your room?"

Life is all about coincidences. Certain happenings, that cause the ball of life to tumble one way opposed to another. Or perhaps end it all together. Though that usually happened out of sheer stupidity, Bel believed. Maybe that's why Lussuria burst in at that instant, before Fran had time to further his interrogation.

"Good morning~!"

Levi looked upwards to see if Boss was with him, but then directed his attention back to the wide-screen television when he realized he wasn't. He looked between Bel and Fran silently.

The quiet that settled over was quickly interrupted by Squalo, who never forgot when he was defied.

"Voi! Luss tell the brat officers, that you heard Bel with Fran in his room last night!"

Lussuria's face visibly paled. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes were wide in surprise. He looked between Bel and Fran, his mouth formed into an O-shape.

Bel shook his head from side to side as if trying to explain without clueing Fran in. Lussuria's voice shook a little when he spoke next, "Bel-chan c-can I talk to you, in the other room?" His usual flamboyant bright tone had dropped into a deathly serious one.

He pulled the Prince by his arm into the other room. Levi, grumbling as he did, got up and clicked the television off. His massive hulk of a being stalked back into the other room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their leader.

The silence was awkward and he could faintly hear the other two members arguing in the kitchen. Soon it was broken.

It was odd to see Mama-Luss without his playful girly disposition. The frown and the strange grave voice were unusual. Something he never used, not even when Squalo had almost died. "Bel-chan last night did-did you..?"

He had known the man for nine years. Hell, Lussuria was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother (in a screwed up sort of way). Belphegor was sure that even with parents and their children it would turn into a very uncomfortable conversation.

"It was," he looked away and lowered his voice. Then with a cough said, "a dream".

The awkwardness was soon broken as Luss bursts into fits of giggles. He covered his mouth and placed a hand on his stomach in an attempt to stifle them as he took notice of Bel's angered face.

Angered he was indeed, outraged was more appropriate, "Shut up. The Prince must be getting sick. He would never dream about that ugly toad and-"

In between laughs he managed to interrupt, "Aren't you a little _old _for those kinds of things Bel-chan?"

Bel stomped his foot and like a child hissed, "The Prince is perfectly old enough for those types of-" He cut himself off as he realized just how ridiculous this was. After taking a breath he was able to maintain a steady calmer voice.

"The Prince told you before, he is becoming ill, and that dream must be one of the symptoms." A naïve perspective on the situation but it was better than the true option.

This seemed to fuel Lussuria's giddy laughter.

Squalo and Fran's voices had died down. He had either finally sliced the boys throat, or it was time for Froggy's training with that idiot-pineapple. Levi overhearing wouldn't be a problem, he would `probably (like a good little minion) run off and tell Boss about it. In which Boss would stab, punch, and kick him in order for interrupting him with useless information.

All of this allowed Luss to raise his voice a little more, causing Bel to cringe. "You know what this means right?"

When the Prince didn't respond Mama-Luss placed a hand on his own cheek and looked downwards shaking his head. "Bel-chan, have you ever considered that you could be attracted to men?"

His face morphed into a look of utter disgust. When he heard the word 'men' the first image that usually came to his mind was Boss, and that was just revolting. He shook his head frantically, "Lussuria I'm not a fag!"

In response he only got another sigh, and this time a very small smile. In a whisper, Luss rephrased his question, "I mean are you attracted to Fran-chan?"

Bel's protest caught in his throat, as visions from his dream replayed. "….Froggy?" With another shake of his head he dismissed the thought.

He pressed a finger to his lips and winked, "Don't knock it till you've tried it." He walked away with his arms poised in a shrugging position. "Besides, your subconscious seems to be telling you otherwise." As he exited the room he looked over his shoulder, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips, "Fran _likes _you anyways right?"

Bel was a battle genius. He could predict which techniques would be used before the first move was even put into action. He would know the outcome of every single one of his own, and consulted that before he struck.

Looking back, he should've approached this situation like it was a fight. He should have calculated and plotted. On contrary, he was about to do the opposite.

The Prince was about to run into foreign territory completely unaware of what the outcome would be.

* * *

"Master…" Fran flopped backwards onto the ground letting out a deep sigh. He stared up at the sky, and this action indicated that training was over.

"You seem distracted today Little One."

He turned his head sideways so he was facing the Pineapple's head-or well his feet. But they both rose/fell to a seated position.

"I have a hypothetical question. As my mentor I believe you should be able to answer."

Mukuro smiled, one of his amused half-smiles that he gave Fran when he had said something clever. Not too clever enough to be punctured by the trident though. It was inviting and welcomed the discussion.

"Let's say, this person is pretending to like another person, in hope that that person will reject them. That way the other person won't ever be interested in them. But that person's plan is not going as predicted and the other person hasn't rejected them yet. The person doesn't know how long to keep it up."

Mukuro answered his voice was soft, "Well, sounds too complicated to be hypothetical." A breeze blew through the air, and pushed Fran's bangs back. It was nice being able to remove his hat like this every once in awhile. "I think that the person should tell the truth, after all they could be quite the catch."

He angled his head towards him and gave him another smile-this time different. He assumed it was just parental but there was hidden deep admiring that Fran had never picked up on. The smile was gone, and a warm hand was placed on the side of Fran's cheek before moving down to his chin and tilting his head upwards.

"Remember, you can always come back to me, leave the Varia." His hand moved upwards again his thumb rubbing his Little One's chin gently. "You've been there a long time. Chome and I miss you." There was more definition on the 'I', but they both let it go.

"Master, you know I'm interested in Boss's power. Besides, they'll probably just hunt me down and kidnap me again."

He knew Mukuro would protest to this, boast about he could shield him just like he did that girl. Not like Fran needed shielding, but the Varia caught him by surprise last time.

_I really do want to see Boss's power, _Fran would continuously believe that this was the only reason why. That was until a few minutes later when an idea would be unconsciously planted into the back of his mind.

* * *

Squalo marched into the room scowling as he searched for Bel. He didn't know what was going on with the Prince lately. He was absolutely positive he heard murmurs of Fran's name coming from Bel's room last night. That and he was positive that they were coming from Bel's mouth.

Speaking of Bel, there he was in the kitchen looking around impatiently. In fact he was pacing. Bel hated waiting. Truly just despised it. Vodka shot this early in the morning was enough to slap him completely awake. Perhaps not the best idea when he was about to do something that he would most likely regret later.

"Voi, Bel" His head snapped upwards but shoulders visibly relaxed at notice that it was only Squalo. "Here's your new assignment. It's for you and Fr-"

"Have you seen him?"

Squalo narrowed his eyes. Something funny was going on lately. The private talks with Luss, strange sounds coming from his room, and now this-something was weird.

"Fran? No, but this is your new assignment," He waved the folder in his hand and slid it over to Bel across the counter. He looked at it briefly before refocusing his gaze at the entrance, obviously searching for a certain baby-officer.

"Tell the Prince if you see the Frog."

Squalo rolled his eyes, he had the feeling the mission would be ignored for awhile. He turned away, and then stumbled upon the shorter boy when he passed by the front door.

"Fran, there's a new mission for you." Squalo stopped him nonchalantly. "Bel has it, but he's acting weird." He eyed Fran up and down, taking the silence as his response. "And so are you."

His face as unemotional as always bluntly said, "Shouldn't you be off doing homo activities right now girly-haired-captain?" He brushed past Squalo, and headed towards the kitchen.

Oh yes, something was definitely going on. As captain he was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

Froggy was already trapped the instant he came into the kitchen. He passed by Bel casually, probably getting a glass of water from the cupboard. Bel had stopped pacing, and as soon Fran came close enough-he was caught. The Prince spun around so that opposed to him leaning against the counter, Fran was now pushed against it.

Bel had his hands on either side of Fran preventing escape.

"Bel-senpai…" He started dully, "What're you doi-?"

He was silenced by a pair of lips.

Bel expected it to be just that. A quick peck to satisfy his curiosity and to cease any upcoming dreams that's what he expected.

Of course, that was not how things worked out.

It was like something had been lit inside of him. As cliché as that sounded, it was true. There was an undeniable need for more that had arose just from that kiss. That was what made him tilt his head to the side and force his tongue inside of the others mouth.

He was trying to go off of what he had seen in movies. But at this moment it was more experimental, instinctual. Bel wasn't sure if the kiss was good or bad but right now he didn't give a flying fuck, because to him it was feeling really really _good_.

Fran was starting to wiggle and struggle as shock set in. He stilled him by gripping his hips in place, and pushing his upper body further against his. The height difference was noticeable and Bel dominated.

The weight made it difficult to move, and due to the difference in size it was near impossible for Fran to escape. The small hands were pushing at Bel's trying to remove them from his hips. He obliged, and slid his fingers around his wrists instead, locking them in place.

Their hips were pushed together closer, and he wedged his leg between his kouhai's. Bel's mouth traveled down his jaw and neck planting lighter kisses with the occasional bite or two. Fran was moving again, and rubbing against his thigh as he tried to escape.

Bel paused his actions and whispered in his ear, "You like me right?" A hand fiddled with the buttons of his coat. "So this is okay."

How could this possibly happen?

* * *

ISFP: Sooo I'm pretty sure Luss is aiming for Fran to get raped (not saying he does, well I mean you'll find out in the next chapter). I sincerely think that was his plan all along.

Oh oh by the way I watched the Reborn OVA(I have a new BF fanfiction for that…it involves towels) and Fran is still in the Varia….or at least that's the impression I got!...That was pretty exciting for me..

Thank you for Reading! PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I apologize for not updating sooner! I'm lame. BUT THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They mean a lot to me :D I once again apologize for grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I owned Reborn once, it was great, but then I woke up.

* * *

Fran was a talented illusionist. He was fairly good at thinking on his feet. His masks were uncanny and could fool even the brightest of battle geniuses. He rarely, if ever, experienced waves of emotion, and he could not recall the last time he publically displayed them.

But right now he was in complete and utter shock. It was the worst kind too; where he was frozen in place and his mind turned to putty. The hand was removed from his wrist, and traveled downwards…downwards.

And squeezed. Continuously. Groping would prove to be an appropriate word.

That sure snapped Fran out of his shock. He slammed back against the counter, and was about to conjure an illusion, when a booming voice broke through.

"Voi! What's all this banging?"

Bel moved backwards enough centimeters for Fran to slip under his arm and leave swiftly. He thought about running to the sanctuary of his room, but his legs were so wobbly that he fell against the wall on the outside of the kitchen instead.

The room was an open area, and the thin wall was the only way that kept it sealed from a portion of the hallway. He assured he was out of sight before furiously wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Well that was an unexpected little incident. Oh by little, he meant colossal and caused extreme amounts of overbearing confusion. Fran had no idea what the fuck had just happened in there. His body still burned where Bel's hands were. It was as if there were trails of hot wax hand imprints on his body that refused to let him forget.

He wasn't a girl. He didn't get especially perturbed by those things like first kisses, nor would he ever. He believed that it was the last that meant something, and the first was useless.

Except for one incident that he had ruled as not ever happening (he was still too mentally scared to speak of that time), Fran had never kissed someone. Or been brutally felt up by either. His interest in intimacy was incredibly low, and his ability to court someone was non-existent. It had never been on the top of his list. Mastering a super-hero pose easily over-rode that.

So he had never experienced anything as what had just occurred.

Still, off the top of his head he could list at least five hundred other people he would rather share it with, and Fran did not know many desirable people. He hung out with the _Varia_, if that shows any examples of his limited choices.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop he wasn't even paying attention, but loud-captain's voice was constantly booming at excruciating ear-splitting decibels (hence the name).

"Che, Bel, didn't know you still acted like horny teenage trash."

The words 'horny' and 'Bel' raised a form of a vile in his throat. The smell of him that was littered over Fran's clothing only added to his gagging. Senpai's words were murmured, and he had to move his body sideways so his ear was closer to the kitchen.

He could barely see and his view was only of Squalo's frowning expression, and half of Bel's.

"Froggy is playing an interesting game."

That phrased worried him. Games with senpai usually consisted of knives, blood, and the occasional mass murder. All of which endangered Fran's life. But if this new game involved the previous molestation, than he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Squalo's frown turned into an all out glower. "Eh that homo was right," He muttered before leaving Fran's vision, and returned with an unidentifiable food substance, that was emanating a strange fowl scent. It almost covered the smell of senpai. Almost.

"Luss?" He asked his nervous smile from before dissipating.

Long-haired captain started to leave the room, and Fran had to duck into the corner to maintain his hiding position. "Yeah, damn drag can't keep a secret." The footsteps stopped, and Fran felt it was safe to peek his head out again. Squalo had stopped and turned around to continue his sentence, "Too much sexual tension between baby officers."

"Shishishi Squalo would know all about tension."

"Voii! I will cut you." He drew his blade, but then oddly his anger was settled and he retracted it, "Whatever, Lussuria just told me to come down here and ask if you understand." He continued on his path.

Without even looking back at the stunned Bel, he yelled, "I think he means it's not a game. But whatever, do what you want trash."

Bel tried to ignore this statement. It didn't mean anything, he was a Prince and the cards always ended up falling into the Prince's hands. This was all part of the plan, nobody could defy him.

He didn't think about that too hard, and pushed the idea that the moment was arbitrary, and unusual. It was all part of what Bel originally intended, in a subconscious way.

Even though he ignored it now, he would realize in the near future that nothing was going according to plan.

* * *

Normally he didn't really care if Squalo was around, in fact his ear drums preferred that he wasn't. Thanks to his recent interruptions, Fran felt like he owed him one. Actually he owed him a lot. Like the safety of his chastity.

But if it wasn't for him, Fran could've retreated to his room unnoticed. He had barely gotten half way down the hallway, when Squalo spotted him.

The damn hat didn't allow him to move very fast, an undesirable quality in an assassin he thought.

"Oi Fran, Bel still has a mission for you."

….Didn't he realize that he had just saved him? Already trying to put him back in danger. Unbelievable.

"Yeah." He replied, and slipped past him to re-enter the kitchen.

At least he was prepared this time-he doubted that senpai would jump him, but he already had an illusion ready.

Bel was sitting on one of the stools, fully recovered from what had happened before. His legs were crossed, and the manila folder was open in his lap as he examined the contents. Once in awhile, when the creepy smile vanished, he would have this thoughtful calculating look on his face. It was the only time Fran ever believed he was a genius.

"Frog, there's a new mission for us." He slid the folder across the counter.

Fran bit on his bottom lip and commented, "Ah that could be a problem as I am now a victim of sexual harassment."

A knife was lodged into his arm.

He pulled it out, bent it and threw it to the floor. Safety hazard? Well they did say most deaths were caused by tripping on fake-Prince's knives. Or something like that.

"The Prince forgets it entirely." Fran missed the warning undertone in the sentence. Hints in verbal communications were a thing he should really learn to pick up on. Social situations would become a lot less life threatening.

"Is senpai having trouble coming to terms with his homosexuality?"

A series of knives were plunged into his body again. Sure it didn't hurt, but having cold metal dig under his skin was a chilling feeling. Not the most pleasant.

"Like you should be saying that," He muttered in half of a whisper.

Normally, there would be an awkward silence here. If it were two other people, the shadowed reference would kill the conversation. Maybe it was because of the constant banter, or their personalities, but there wasn't a pause between sentences.

"But for a straight fallen-Prince the tiara seems very out of place." He nonchalantly flipped through the report, facing away from Bel. He was resting his upper body against the counter, pushing his weight on his bent elbows.

Bel rose from the stool and eloquently walked over towards the kouhai. Fran's gaze remained on the folder.

"It's a crown you dumb-toad," he hissed.

"Still, sexual harassment of another man is a definite sign that your g-"He was interrupted shortly by his air supply being cut off. Bel had grabbed him by the collar and turned him around so abruptly that Fran's hip slammed into the counter violently. He lifted him up to his higher eye level.

Then through gritted white teeth he growled, "It never happened."

There was an eye-to-bangs moment when their stares were unbroken. After though, Fran was thrown back with excessive force to his normal level, and he steadied himself just in time with the counter top.

"Okay, okay, I understand." Fran let the topic go. It was too early to deal with Bel's nasty little storm mink. That thing really was a hassle.

He just then noticed that he had been looking through this report, but not processing the information. The target was a man in his mid thirties with only scruffs of hair left on his shaved head. He had a meaty look about him, and the skin on his face sagged into his wide muscular neck. There were thin rimmed glasses with tinted cracked lenses resting on the bridge of his nose. He looked upwards through them towards the camera with a smug air.

"Wo-ah this guy's pretty high level," Fran exclaimed. Well it was hardly an exclamation, since it was said in a flat voice.

"Ushishishi too tough for the weak frog? Maybe the un-cute kouhai isn't Varia Quality." He snatched the file from Fran's hands before he could finish reading.

"Then I don't think interim-Princes are qualified either." He was honestly surprised that the detestable hat had not fallen apart by now from the frequent times it had been stabbed.

Bel informed him that the mission was located in Japan. Judging by the time, they should be getting ready to leave soon.

The always had to leave early because Bel and airport security did not have a friendly relationships. It was an ongoing problem. Between Squalo's sword arm, Bel's knives, Xanxus's guns, and Levi's pervert mustache-you would think the Varia would invest in private transportation.

Sadly, there are a shortage of pilots who wanted to fly a group of insane assassins. Surprising huh?

* * *

Bel hated flying. He hated airports. He hated that he had to spend these several trapped hours with this frog. There were mixed signals running throughout his brain. None of them were romantic, mind you. They were verging between lust and disgust.

Why had he done it?

Because for those minutes, Bel forgot Froggy was Froggy. He just became a petite boy with shinning green eyes, a feminine figure, and soft sea-foam colored hair. It was just hormones, pent-up tension. Whatever. He decided was no deep and meaningful reason behind it, and it wouldn't have a long-lasting effect. It was just a fleeting moment that deserved to be forgotten about. Somewhere it fit into his plan.

It wouldn't happen again.

In short, right now Belphegor was in an awful mood. It was only resolved by the fact that he would be murdering in a few hours.

Thank God.

* * *

It had been quiet for too long for Fran to be comfortable. Usually senpai would be getting antsy by now, and would start tormenting him. Not that he minded him being silent, but it was becoming almost eerie. He didn't even look like he was breathing.

He was turned away from Fran, and had scooted as far away as physical possible, nearly hanging off his seat. The poor stewardess looked frightened out of her mind at who she was supposed to deliver food to. 'Prince the Ripper' had a very individual appearance.

"Senpaii~ I want my food." Bel's sleeping position blocked her from giving the tray to Fran. She also highly suggested that _he _be the one to wake the crazy-Prince up so they could eat while the turbulence was minimal.

Of course, sacrifice the boy in the giant hat.

He leaned over and poked his cheek. No response, until the third time when he grabbed Fran's hand and…stabbed it.

With the knife protruding from his hand, he gestured to Bel, "I think he's awake now. You can probably put down the tray."

Her fingers trembled as she handed over the two, and then hurriedly pushed the cart off.

He really forgot how normal people acted. But in retrospect, he realized that normal people usually don't carry poison in their back pockets.

He removed the knife and dug it into the arm rest with such force it dented the tip. The sound of the precious metal being bent snapped Bel awake. He sneered, but the grogginess prevented him from throwing anymore, and a dirty-look was his only reply.

People gave them (Bel) jealous stares at his decadent meal. The idea of the self-proclaimed Prince eating airplane-food was preposterous.

"Bel-senpai," Fran spoke after chocking on the over-cooked turkey, "have you ever thought about trying to blend in?"

"Shishi, the frog is the one who looks weird," Bel answered.

Fran had never met anyone else that could sit on these uncomfortable germ-infested chairs and make it look like throne. Apparently others were being affected by Bel's 'royalty' in a different way. The girls who hadn't seen the knives or heard his reputation were giggling, and sending him flirty glances.

It disturbed Fran to a new level.

"I think senpai has fangirls," He whispered, and tried to distract himself from his gnawing hunger after he ruled the dinner inedible. He titled his head, while balancing his frog hat towards their general direction. Bel didn't even spare them a glance.

"Everybody loves the Prince," he arrogantly stated.

Fran rolled his eyes, and started, "I never really l-" he stopped himself.

Bel hadn't noticed Fran retort his sentence, and if he had he paid it no mind. It was the first time he really thought about how the older boy would react when he told him. Or would he be forever pretending to like Bel?

He shuddered at that thought.

Well at least now wasn't the time. He was normally dangerous, and when they were suspended thousands of feet in the air, only enhanced the deadly level ten-fold.

Fran just pressed his forehead against the window, put in his ear-phones, and though he always told himself it was a bad idea to do so while being next to Bel, he fell asleep. And hoped not to get murdered, or puke from what little he ate.

He really couldn't complain about that one though; his Senpai's food had far worse of an effect.

* * *

By the time they arrived it was already dark outside, and the prime opportunity to strike. They left their bags at the hotel desk and headed out onto the streets. The ring tracker on the target was surprisingly accurate, and Bel wondered if the information on the report was correct.

It stated on the sheet, that he was aware that he was being pursued, but he seemed to be making no attempt in hiding his location. His intelligence was ranked moderately, so Bel wasn't sure why he would make an idiotic mistake like not hiding his ring.

He considered it being a trap, but the thought was pushed from his mind. His battle genius intuition told him that it wasn't. And he was usually right.

The amounts of people were dwindling and only a few were left roaming around. They paid the two no mind, except for a few curious side-glances at the over-sized hat of the younger male. His dot on the tracker was moving slow, and they caught up quickly.

He was wearing a long trench coat that hung down to his ankles, and a grey cap that hid part of his face.

He was sharp to notice the light footsteps behind him, and when he turned around his face blanched. A look of horror struck him, and Bel's stomach whirled with excitement. He loved it when people made that face.

It was the prelude to him spilling their blood.

They chased him into one of the darker alleys. He foolishly thought that he could outrun them by darting through the twists and turns? Ridiculous, didn't he know who was following him?

Fran made an illusion that sealed off all exits, and turned the open alley way to a dead end. He spun around and his eyes widened.

"Y-you're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be dead! " He pointed to Bel weakly, not even acknowledging the other male. Froggy was a new member of the Varia and word yet to spread about him. He had yet to even meet Decimo.

"Shishi, what is this peasant talking about?" Bel drew his knives. He thought the dizziness was from jet lag, and the spinning from running, he had fought under worse conditions.

"Bel-senpai, will you just kill him already?" That uncute-kouhai drawled.

He was the defensive one in the partnership. Bel had never seen Fran attack anyone, he used his illusions to protect himself and occasionally Bel. Even his stupid box weapon did not attack. This left Prince the Ripper as the offense. While he attacked, Fran kept the area safe and hide the mess afterwards.

You could say they were the perfect partners.

But that sounded just gross.

Bel drew his knives and wires in an intricate pattern, and launched the weapons at the man. His counter-attack was weak, a predictable shot at his leg. The move was so obvious that a defensive illusion was not put up; because of the assumption Bel could dodge it.

But something unexpected happened, Bel vision shifted and became blurred. His knives flew astray, and wires barely brushed the man. The target's own blade though, was plunged deep into Belphegor's calf, drawing blood on contact.

"…Senpai?" Froggy didn't sound alarmed or surprised, but his reaction was immediate. Bel's hand reached down to the hole in his jeans, and soaked his hand in the dripping liquid.

"Ushishi, you spilled my royal blood."

Belphegor had a reputation for once he saw his own blood the fight became serious. So it was odd when Fran noticed that the man did not look frightened anymore. Instead he was making a similar face as the one in the picture. He seemed to be standing confidently. Even though Bel's correct attack had sliced various parts of his arms, the wires were loose, and he swatted them out of the way.

He laughed, "Pretty impressive that you're still able to stand. It has to have settled into your blood system by now." He stepped closer, "I knew you'd come after me, Prince the Ripper, and I found the one poison that would work against you."

He displayed several of his yellow teeth when he wryly grinned, and seconds Bel collapsed to the ground.

What had just happened?

The man assumed that he had won, and paid Fran no mind. That was until he ran into the illusion wall.

"The fuck?"

Bel was slumped on the ground. His arms were bent on the sides of his head, and his legs collapsed at the knees. He was from the Varia-but even he had trouble seeing through his kouhai's illusion. So when three hulking men appeared behind Fran he wasn't able to tell. And neither was the victim.

When he saw them, his jaw dropped, and he tried to stumble backwards. Bel in his last moments of strength flung four knives that locked the hem of his pants (and him) in place.

"W-what? h-hey guys," He stuttered, "I t-thought we solved everything."

They didn't reply, and he didn't notice then that their faces were distorted. A rough estimate of what their appearances were actually, but his fear overwhelmed reality.

Fran reluctantly scooped Bel up so he could support him. His body was far heavier than anything Fran usually carried and even with Bel's leviathan body, he stilled out-weighed the smaller male, and he had to take slow shuffling steps. He could feel Bel's hot faint breath on his neck, and the tips of his hair brushing against his cheek.

"The Prince is lucky huh Froggy?" It came out in a shaky weak whisper.

Fran responded in a monotone that had a more of a stern edge than usual, "Don't look back, senpai."

Bel ignored him, and tilted his head upwards just a little so he could see. The alleyway was quiet, and he could see the splattering of blood on the walls, and dripping from the ground in thick pools. It was gruesome sight, there were limbs discarded, and he could hear screaming.

After a few seconds it stopped. It was a sight that warmed Bel's heart and filled his sadistic needs.

When nobody left the alley, it was then that he realized. Those were illusions, illusions from the mist guardian. The hellish sight he had seen was from the boy who only defended.

The Prince was in awe. A passing thought that the Frog may actually be a strong admirable fighter, raced through his brain before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Fran reached into Bel's pocket to pull out his mobile phone. Surely he would have Decimo's houseline? Fran couldn't take him to the hospital, due to questioning; he couldn't put him in a taxi because it was far too late at night. He wasn't trained to heal these types of wounds. Therefore he concluded this as his finally option. He was supposed to go meet the Vongola anyways; it was killing two birds with one stone.

As he waited for the phone to process the call, he pressed his ear against Senpai's chest.

Trouble-some Prince, making Fran go through all this work just for him. But the Vongola would probably frown upon the Varia loosing another member, even if it was the psychotic storm guardian.

The breathing was light; his chest was barely moving up and down. Fran tore off a piece of his shirt to wrap his leg. Finally a tired voice answered, and Fran cut them off before they could finish their greeting.

"This is Fran, the Varia illusionist. I think Bel-senpai is dying."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW! :D I promise I'll update faster than ~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Thank you so much for your reviews! It's so very exciting! This chapter was kind of hard for me to get out…that's why it took long...I hope you like it! It is shorter than usual but filled to the brim with BF moments...because next chapter…well…we'll get there. ^_^;

Oh please check out the important (errr it's important to me…) question at the bottom! Thank you please read and review!

I apologize because there may be a few more mistakes than usual due to my lack of time recently! Sorry I'm such a bad author!

Disclaimer: The situation has yet to change. D:

* * *

Fran did not handle dying people well.

He could put people into the dying state pretty well. He could finish the job off, but handling them while they were in that limbo was a challenge. Especially when they were someone he disliked but was pretending to be in love with. That situation was difficult in its own.

Fran was currently curled up in the top of a set of bunk beds. He couldn't fall asleep. It was one of those nights were his mind wouldn't stop thinking. He pulled his legs to his chest under the orange sheets. He balanced a matching pillow on his knees with his head resting on top. The Vongola headquarters had many spare rooms. He had heard stories of when Decimo was younger that he constantly had people over in his house, and that it had not changed much in the future.

Last night had been a long one. He sat on the bench for what seemed like forever when at most it was only thirty minutes. Thank God the Vongola base wasn't too far away. Halfway into that time period Fran figured out that Bel wasn't dead or comatose. He was just sleeping.

There was sweat dripping down his neck and he occasionally shivered. The position had ending up being strange. Fran was seated at the very end of the bench and Bel was stretched out on the rest. His head was nestled in Fran's lap and his knees were bent so that they were hanging off the bench.

One of Fran's hands was placed on the side of Bel's head, just so when his breathing became light he could quickly move to his pulse. The other hand wrapped around his torso so when his shaking became violent he could keep him from falling. They had fallen into the pose naturally, Fran had shuffled backwards onto the bench and Bel had tumbled into this position.

It was weird, but Fran was too tired to push him off. Through someone else's eyes it might have seemed intimate. For the tenth boss of the Vongola and his sun guardian it did. He didn't realize this until after, long after, but right now he was too busy concentrating on an illusion to clean the blood off.

The rest of the night went as he expected. They loaded Bel into the backseat of the car; both of them were a little too surprised that Fran distanced himself from the other man when their positions changed. Ryohei the _extremely _enthusiastic sun guardian was able to heal the wound on his leg while they drove. The extraction of the poison was a bit more difficult. If Bel would have realized it sooner, than it wouldn't have been such a problem.

But no, senpai was immune to that sort of thing.

Fran eventually fell asleep in that position, until a curt knock interrupted. The tenth Vongola boss walked in and flicked on the light switch. The room was so bright that Fran had to rub his eyes to remove the white splotches from his vision. Vongola Decimo smiled apologetically.

* * *

The clock read 5:23 A.M. Fran inwardly groaned.

"Um Bel-san is awake if you want to see him." It wasn't a suggestion but more of a hinted requirement. Fran slid off the bed.

Decimo stood in front of the door and before he could leave he outstretched a hand in a formal handshake. "I don't think we've had a chance to meet, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Fran shook his hand, "Fran. master-pineapple talks a lot about possessing your body Sawada-san."

He cringed a little at those words, but laughed it off.

"Ahahaha yeah that sounds like Mukuro," he mumbled the last part. He started to lead Fran to the hospital wing. The Vongola headquarters had almost everything in it. The hospital section was intensely supplied, and ready for any sort of injury. As many other Mafioso they tended to get injured, a lot.

He explained briefly to Fran that they had attached sun flame bandages over to where the main source of poison circulated and that the flame was filtering it out of his system. He said that Bel was recovering at an amazing rate, but that could just be because his body was quick to reject the foreign liquid.

"Fran, Lussuria told me that you and Belphegor have an interesting relationship…" He looked down at his feet, "I thought he was joking but it seems you two um do you um…" suddenly he waved his arms back and forth in front of his face, "I don't mean to pry!"

_Wow he is very different than I expected of the boss of the strongest mafia family. They weren't kidding about that super-intuition thing. _

"Bel-senpai and I don't have any sort of relationship."

Decimo bit his bottom lip, and they approached the door the room. "Ah I guess I was wrong." He smiled sheepishly, and dug into his back pocket. He pulled out a thin white envelope and handed it to Fran. "We're having a party tonight –Bel should be fine by then-, and I would be pleased if you both attended, it would be nice."

Fran placed the envelope in his pocket, and entered the room. Before Decimo left he turned to say one last word, "Oh by the way call me Tsuna!"

Fran determined that the Vongola Decimo was a weird new species of mafia. No one was that friendly, and knew how to kill someone with their flame-baring hands. He was like some anime hero where he made friends out of his enemies and always managed to win without killing.

Bel was sitting up on the hospital bed flipping through channels. In truth he looked perfectly fine. They had changed his shirt and under it he could see the light glowing of the bandages. Bel turned his head towards Fran and in a low raspy voice croaked, "Froggy…?"

He sucked at faking illness.

"Fake-prince didn't die. It was rather anti-climatic."

Four knives hit Fran's arm in a row. Where was he even hiding them? Under his pillow? Maybe they were an extension of his skin and he just generated them.

"Frog is going to be the one to die," he muttered. Fran came to the bed side and pulled out the envelope from his back pocket. He started to slide open the seal, when it was snatched from his hands.

"Shishishi what's this?" He opened it like a young child on Christmas day. He threw the envelope aside, and nearly ripped the letter when he pulled it out.

Fran made no attempt to take it out but drawl, "Senpaiii, that's mine, return it."

Fran was assuming that Bel's eyes were scanning over the words written. He couldn't really tell because his eyes were not visible, but his head was in a downwards tilt. There was slight confusion hidden in his maniac smile.

"The toad was invited to a party? By Decimo?"

Fran sighed, "We're both invited, together."

There was a brief silence as both of their minds misinterpreted that situation. Together. Together. Fran didn't mean it like that. He meant as attending as friends. Well they weren't even friends they weren't exactly anything they were-

Whatever.

"Ushishishi a party? The peasants will be pleased to be in the presence of the Prince~"

Fran rolled his eyes and turned away. Senpai was alive, that was enough right? He could go back to his room and sleep peacefully.

"You may be a prince, but you're a fallen-prince at that." Instead of knives being implanted into him, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He was pulled back around so he was facing the bed. Bel looked surprised at his own actions, but his grip remained strong.

_"It never happened."_

Fran let his arm go slack and allowed Bel to hold it in that position. He thought about pulling away but it wasn't like senpai was going to do anything? He was just being…odd. Fran decided that happened a lot, maybe it was because Bel was crazy. That's it; it was because he was crazy.

* * *

Bel was a genius. He figured that when he was confused the rest of the world couldn't be better off. Froggy couldn't be better off. He thought it was the sun flames coursing through him that were messing with his head. After all, the queen of homosexuals possessed them so it could be affecting his state.

His mind was jumbled up. A series of conflicting thoughts raced about and he couldn't seek order.

_It wouldn't happen again._

_The Frog may actually be a strong admirable fighter_

_It wouldn't happen again._

_He just became a petite boy with shinning green eyes, a feminine figure, and soft sea-foam colored hair_

_It wouldn't happen again._

_A hand snuck its way up to the back of his head, and gently pushed their lips together._

_It wouldn't happen again._

_He placed his hands around Froggy's waist_

_It wouldn't happen again._

_Their hips were pushed together closer_

_Mouth traveled down his jaw and neck planting lighter kisses with the occasional bite or two._

_Hips began to rock against his in a slow grinding motion._

_Because to him it was feeling really really_good.

_"__I like everything about Bel-senpai."_

Bel snapped and pulled Fran down by his wrist. His other hand moved to the back of his neck and forced his kouhai's head in a position so that their lips crashed together. It was only for a brief second before Fran realized what was happening and squirmed away.

There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes-only for a fraction of a second before his emotionless state returned. A hand flew to his lips where Bel's once were. He stumbled backwards and his hands rubbed his mouth back and forth as if trying to wipe away what had just happened.

"Shishi they would never let an ugly toad like you in without this."

He threw the letter back at him. Fran caught it with ease but bumped his hat against the doorway and struggled to get it open. He rushed through, and Bel heard the door click shut. Then a few seconds after he heard a soft thud against it.

It was confirmed by an emotionless voice mumbling, "Stupid-senpai."

Bel found those series of actions very…cute, and decided not to over think it. He was a Prince things worked out for Princes well except for his brother, but he was just a dumbass. It wasn't like he had particular feelings for the toad. He just had the urge to touch or kiss him occasionally-that was normal with all people right? This had never come up in his basic Varia education. It was surely nothing too important.

In short, Bel didn't care anymore. If he wanted to touch his kouhai why the fuck should it matter why?

Fran didn't display emotions. He didn't particularly feel any emotions at all. He couldn't remember the last time he was truly pissed off, depressed, exuberant, or anything on the extreme spectrum. Sure he got annoyed every now and then, but if you were wearing a giant frog hat, being stabbed constantly, and having your life threatened on a daily basis-you would too.

But what he was experiencing right now was…confusion? That was it, confusion. He clutched a letter to his chest and leaned against his door. There was something weird going on with his heart. It was beating really fast and it was burning out all of his other senses. There was just a dull pounding in his head in rhythm with the pulsing. Ba-thump Ba-thump.

What was going on?

"Stupid-senpai."

* * *

Fran wasn't woken up until late in the afternoon by Tsuna gently brushing his shoulder. He hadn't slept well, better than he had before, but still not his best. He had tossed and turned so much that the frog hat had tumbled to the ground during the night.

His hair stuck up at an awkward angle and his clothes were rumbled and falling off him. Tsuna gently laughed at his disheveled appearance, and greeted him with a pleasant smile.

"Good afternoon Fran." He rubbed his eye and his blurry vision came into sight. Vongola Decimo sometimes looked like a kid, especially when his smile reached his eyes and he wrinkled his nose.

"Sawa" Fran paused when he noticed the other's face fall and remembered their discussion earlier, "Tsuna-san, what time is it?"

He struggled to find his pocket watch, "Ah it's three o'clock! Bel-san is already ready to go; actually I think he's started leaving without you…" He looked apologetic, and a little bewildered.

Fran landed on the floor with a thump and he noticed the large garment bag he held behind him. He could see the edge of a black suit jacket.

Tsuna noticed Fran's glance and he pulled the bag out, "Oh! This is your suit for tonight!"

He handed it over to him, "I was going to have it sent to your hotel but Bel-san woke up so I…" He trailed off. Then once he realized he was rambling, he quickly snapped out of it, and left the room.

Fran remembered the way to the exit of the headquarters and followed the Vongola boss out. He started to walk in the opposite direction. There was anxiety lingering in his eyes. He had a lot to do, especially with the party tonight. Being a Mafia leader was a time consuming job. His courtesy and humanity would not allow him to stop from checking up on Bel and Fran.

That's what made him different than others, he was blatantly kind.

On a parting note he called over his shoulder, "See you tonight Fran!"

Fran folded his bag over his shoulder and left the base to find Bel leaning against their car. He jiggled the keys in his hands.

"Shishi Froggy is so slow."

Bel slid into the driver's seat. Fran tried to protest, really, Bel was injured it was an accident waiting to happen, but he refused. Fran thought that as Bel was under the sad impression he was a prince, he would want to be chauffeured. Apparently that wasn't the case, he figured out that Bel preferred control and being driven around by a peasant was the highest offense.

So Fran grudgingly sat down in the passenger's seat and threw his suit in the back.

"Bel-senpai, I really don't think this is safe."

Bel was already a bad driver, and the injury only accelerated it. Some people had road rage Bel had road murderous intent.

It involved knives, blood, and the occasional screaming-depending on how long the red light lasted.

"The Prince is an excellent driver." He was barely even watching the road. He played with the radio instead, and Fran was sure that if he was going to die it would be now. The car began to swerve into the other lane, and Fran lurched over( with the impressively quick movement of undoing his seat belt at the same time) to place his hands on the wheel and turn it back.

Their hands were touching, and Fran's stomach was brushing against Bel's arm. If he moved his knee only a little his stability would crash and he would fall into Bel's arms. He quickly jumped back to his seat.

There was a serenade of horns before Bel silenced them with an array of knives. The rest of the ride was quiet, Bel's eyes were focused on the road until they got to the hotel room.

It was not a particularly nice room. Their bags had already been brought up to the highest floor. The managers were often worried that there would be disturbances from the Varia. Ever since Xanxus and Squalo roomed together they had been reluctant to place any of the Varia next to other guests.

There was one bed, a fold out couch, a single bathroom, and a small kitchen. A small television hung from the wall opposing the couch. There was a limited amount of walking room, and it was obviously not meant for two people. Did Fran ever mention the Varia spent most of their money on wine and meat? There was only three hours till the party, and Bel appeared to be almost…excited?

Fran assumed he was under the impression that as soon as he entered the other guests would bow and kiss his feet. Actually, he wasn't sure what was ever going on in Bel-senpai's mind. He was convinced ninety percent of it was filled with lust for his next kill-but the other ten was what really worried Fran.

Bel had showered first, while Fran examined his suit.

It wasn't particularly stunning. There was a white long-sleeved shirt, a black vest and jacket. There was a matching pair of pressed slacks. There was no tie, but instead a medium sized bow with a chain of a pocket watch dangling from it.

_It certainly isn't the most masculine thing I've worn. _

He heard the shower door close and Bel re-entered the room with a pair of loose jeans on. And …that was it. Fran couldn't help his eyes from traveling to Bel's upper half. He was far more muscular than Fran, and there was the display of what hours of assassinating people resulted in (besides death of course). The scars from battle ran across his chest, and Fran wondered who they were from.

"Ushishi don't worry Froggy it isn't your fault-the Prince appeals to every gender."

Fran remained unfazed by the comment, "I wasn't looking at the increasingly arrogant fallen-Prince but the trail of water you're leaving behind you. If you do that on a regular basis, Bel-senpai will wake up with mold in your ridiculously styled hair."

There were several knives thrown into his hat. Fran pulled them out and tossed them out of the window. He wasn't too concerned about any bypasses-they had to be stupid if they didn't notice unique knives falling from the sky

"Idiot-frog." Then, in a slow creeping motion a wide smile formed on Bel's face. Fran had seen a demon to get his hell ring; he knew what they looked like and that was no doubt the face of one. "The Prince has an order for the toad."

Bel pointed to the bag he had carried home from the headquarters. It contained several of the sun flame bandages. Even though Bel had recovered from most of the poison, he still needed to keep them on until tomorrow morning. It was especially difficult because they conflicted with his natural storm flame, and the process took longer than on a person without an attribute.

The storm that clashed with them did extinguish their flame eventually, and they occasionally needed to be changed to fresh ones.

"The Prince orders the uncute-kouhai to fix the wrappings." He sat down on the couch with his arms lying across the frame, and his body arched upwards.

"I do-" Fran cut himself off. There was always that nasty little Lussuria voice in the back of his mind. It was never good to have a homosexual perverted peacock telling him of things he had to do, but when these things were mandatory for the plan-he wanted to curse everything in existence.

So he grabbed a bandage from the bag, and with shuffling feet came over to Bel. The clasp was placed in the very back between his shoulder blades. The hat didn't make things easier, it was like a safety circle around his head; he couldn't get close to anything.

In order to reach it he had to crouch downwards and lean into Bel. One of his knees was on the couch on the other side of Bel's leg while his other was bent and his foot was lifted off the ground. If there was a single wrong shift he would topple into Bel's lap.

It was a precarious situation.

Fran threw the discarded bandage to the side and began wrapping the other one. His hand passed briefly over to the area of where Bel's heart is. In his fleeting touch, he passed over a dull thumping to the left side of his chest. Fran stopped moving. He never really thought of senpai functioning as another human. He was an alien or a sadistic killing machine, but when he felt that beating it struck him that Bel had a heart (physically speaking).

Fran contemplated this without moving his hand. As a result of this a series of events happened in a matter of seconds. Bel wrapped an arm around Fran's waist pulled him down into his lap. In the downwards motion Fran was able to clasp the wrap shut, and as soon as their lower halves connected Fran shot back up.

He pushed away from Bel, and spun away quickly.

"Stupid-senpai should learn to heal his own injuries." He grabbed clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Belphegor sighed. He wasn't giving up to this feeling. He was just…ignoring resisting it. Sure the kouhai was un-cute whenever he opened his mouth, but Froggy was decent when he was kissing or touching. The confession was forgotten; Bel didn't want a relationship-even the word was disturbing. He accepted that it could be indeed the rumored lust he had heard only about in Lussuria's homo fantasies.

The Prince would never like Fran, not in the way Fran confessed. He didn't bleed or scream. He was totally non reactant to pain. He only insulted everyone, and was too powerful for his own good.

He wouldn't mind touching Fran, but there was no way he would ever like him.

It was just supposed to be some trivial tame commoner's party tonight.

What he didn't know was that the party would change everything about that statement

By the end of the night Belphegor would hate Fran.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! And I'm sure the many mistakes

Oh this was the IMPORTANT QUESTION I was speaking of above…well it's important to me but…anyways: I'm not sure if some of you read A Sick Little Fairytale. I recognize some of the reviewer names so yes, but anyways if you keep up with the manga you will notice that Fran is baaaack and has smashed my plot of that story into a thousand tiny pieces. Now I'm wondering if you lovely readers would like me to continue it (I can always play off the parallel world theory) or discontinue because it is too far from the manga? Thank you!

Sorry for the long authors note, please review! :D

.


End file.
